The Detective : The Diamond Thief
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Kasus kedua Natsu dan Lucy! Yang tak akan pernah terlupakan! Siapakah pencuri The Diamond Of Hapiness? Banyak tersangka yang terlibat dalam pelelangan yang diselenggarakan di atas kapal pesiar mewah ini. Belum lagi Jellal, sang Politisi yang kritis akibat sebuah timah panas yang bersarang di tubuhnya. "Pencurinya adalah..." RnR?


Sudah berapa abad... sudah berapa abad kira-kira waktu author bilang "Tunggu seri berikutnya dari The Detective ya!" SUDAH BERAPA LAMA!? KATAKAN PADAKU MARIA!

E-ehem... jaga image woi... oke, oke (?) kini author telah merilis (?) oh, bukan. Kini author telah mempublish seri terbaru dari The Detective. Lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari sesuatu... mau tau?

Lagi-lagi lagu Vocaloid, yang terbaru lho... fic ini agak mirip mirip getoh... jadi kalo yang tau lagunya, pasti langsug tau pas baca fic ini.

TAPI! Author ingatkan sekali lagi. Author tidak pernah meniru cerita siapa pun, kecuali yang emang parodi... author hanya terinspirasi dan hanya mengambil inti cerita dan peran karakternya aja, oke?

**A/N : Sebagian tokoh diubah PERANNYA dari The Detective : Assassination Gray Fullbuster! Jangan bingung ya! :D**

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, dan segala hal lainnya.**

Siang hari di kantor detektif Magnolia, terlihat 2 orang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan. Bedanya, laki-laki pertama memakai seragam dan membawa seperangkat kunci, sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya memakai pakaian tahanan dengan tangan terborgol.

Ya! Mereka adalah polisi dan pencuri buronan!

"Kerja bagus. Natsu, Lucy... kalian memang selalu bisa diandalkan... " Puji seorang pria paruh baya dengan rokok yang dijepit di bibirnya. "Kalian memang detektif yang handal... " Pria itu pun tertawa.

"Terima kasih Pak kepala... kami tidak sehebat yang anda katakan... " Ucap seorang gadis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Cih." Pria di sebelahnya sepertinya merasa kurang suka. "Kami ini detektif... kenapa harus di suruh menangkap penjahat kelas teri seperti itu? Seorang detektif harusnya memecahkan masalah pembunuhan!" Protes pria itu.

"Heh... jangan remehkan orang itu. Orang yang baru saja kalian tangkap itu adalah buronan selama 5 tahun! 5 tahun!" Kata pria paruh baya itu sambil menunjukkan jari-jarinya. Pria itu tidak peduli dan malah membuang wajahnya sambil mencibir.

"Sherlock Holmes mana begitu... " Gumamnya. Gadis di sebelahnya pun langsung menyikutnya. "Natsu! Kau kan bukan Sherlock Holmes!" Tegur gadis itu. "Apa salahnya berkhayal, Lucy... " Balas pria yang bernama Natsu itu sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Gadis bernama Lucy itu pun langsung menghadap ke depan pria paruh baya itu dan membungkuk. "Permisi, Pak kepala... " Kemudian ia mengajak Natsu untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Natsu-Lucy and Zeref-Mavis Room's

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali? Bagaimana?" Sapa seorang gadis pendek begitu Natsu dan Lucy membuka pintu ruangan.

"Yah, seperti biasa... 'kerja bagus', 'kalian memang bisa diandalkan', dan lain-lain... " Cibir Lucy. Sementara Natsu hanya diam dan duduk di kursinya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya gadis pendek itu.

"Dia mau seorang detektif itu menangani kasus pembunuhan... bukannya malah menangkap buronan kelas teri... " Jawab Lucy sambil mengikuti ekspresi Natsu saat mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Natsu agak ketus. "Apa salahnya kalau detektif menangkap seorang pencuri?" Balas Lucy tak kalah ketus. Natsu sudah menyerah pada asistennya itu. ia memilih diam dan menyeruput teh yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, itu teh ku... "

Brusss

Natsu langsung menembakkan teh yang ada di mulutnya ke depan. Ya, ke depan. Ke wajah Mavis yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut tertutup rapat.

"N-NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Tok Tok

"?" Lucy dan Zeref menengok ke arah pintu, sementara Natsu dan Mavis masih adu mata. Lucy berjalan dan membuka pintu.

Tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang bergelombang dengan poni yang diikat ke atas tersenyum riang ke arah Lucy.

"Ah, Mira... " Sapa Lucy.

"Kalian semua... di panggil oleh Pak kepala... " Ujar Mira sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya langsung hilang begitu melihat Mavis dan Natsu yang sedang berdiri berhadapan sedang beradu mata. Apalagi melihat wajah dan sebagian seragam Mavis yang basah, makin membuatnya heran.

"Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Mira. Dia memegang pipinya dan memasang wajah khawatir.

"Aduh... kalau kalian terus bertengkar, aku takut kalian akan jatuh cinta... " Ucap Mira dengan wajah khawatir. Padahal di balik ekspresi khawatirnya itu tersimpan senyum yang sangat riang.

Baginya, Natsu dan Mavis sangat cocok. Um... mungkin kalian tidak pernah memikirkan soal NatsuXMavis kan? Ya, terkadang Mira memang sedikit kelewatan.

"DIAM KAU UBAN!"

Mira melotot seketika. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya perih. Hatinya sesak. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia ingin memeluk sesuatu dengan saaangaaaaat erat sekarang. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu shock untuk melakukan itu.

"Lihat saja! Akan aku laporkan pada Pak kepala!" Kata Mavis sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan. Natsu langsung berjalan mengejar Mavis dengan langkah besar. "Apa-apaan kau!? Itu hanya kesalahan kecil! Kecelakaan! Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan adalah Zeref!" Teriak Natsu.

Zeref yang mendengar itu merasa tidak terima dan berjalan mengejar Natsu. Kini hanya tersisa Lucy dan Mira di depan pintu. "Ya, sepertinya aku harus segera menyusul mereka... hehe... "

Mira masih mematung dengan mata membulat dan, dia masih tersenyum. Senyum miring dengan bibir bergelombang.

* * *

"Aku ada tugas baru untuk kalian berempat." Ujar Pak kepala detektif, ya sebut saja Macao. Natsu, Lucy, Zeref, dan Mavis sedang berdiri berjejer di depan meja Macao.

"Sebelum itu! Aku ingin melaporkan kalau—" Perkataan Mavis langsung dipotong oleh Natsu. "Apa-apaan ini!? Satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan adalah—" Langsung saja Zeref angkat bicara. "Ada tugas apa Pak kepala?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Natsu dan Mavis menatapnya sinis. "Orang ini!" Bisik mereka dengan suara ditekan.

"Kalian tau Sherry Blendy?" Tanya Macao. "Apa? Apa dia mati? Pembunuhan ya?" Senyum riang merekah di bibir Natsu.

"Bukan! Dia itu wanita karir yang kaya!" Tegas Lucy. Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. "Lalu ada apa dengan dia?" Pandangan mereka kembali tertuju pada Macao. Macao menyilangkan jari-jarinya dengan kedua siku membentuk sudut 90 derajat. "Dia akan melakukan acara pelelangan besar di atas kapal pesiar... dan tugas kalian—"

"JANGAN SURUH KAMI UNTUK MELAKUKAN PENJAGAAN DI SITU!"

"Ya, itu tugas kalian... " Lanjut Macao.

Natsu langsung berjongkok membelakangi Macao dan memendamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. "Uuh... Sherlock Holmes... " Gumam Natsu kecewa.

"Sudahlah! Kau tau, ada episode dimana sebelum Sherlock Holmes memecahkan kasus pembunuhan, ia bekerja sebagai polisi... " Ujar Lucy dengan wajah malas. Natsu langsung mengadah ke arah gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Benarkah!?" Mata Natsu berbinar-binar.

Lucy mengangguk agak ragu. Sejujurnya ia hanya mengada-ada soal episode itu. Tapi tidak papa sekali-kali berbohong demi kebaikan bersama.

"Baiklah, kalian berempat akan langsung ditugaskan ke sana." Ujar Macao. Asap mengepul dari dalam mulutnya. "Kami akan mengirimkan pesan GPS pada mobil kalian. Tempatnya di pelabuhan kota."

"Baik!" Mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan Macao dan Mira.

* * *

"Bos. Ini dia barangnya... " Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan anting di salah satu telinganya sambil menyodorkan sebuah koper pada pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk dengan asap rokok yang mengepul tebal di sekitarnya. Koper itu diketahui berisi tumpukan obat-obatan terlarang. Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil bos itu segera menerima dan memeriksanya sekilas.

Kumpulan orang-orang ini adalah Mafia dengan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih. Mereka adalah komplotan Mafia yang masuk dalam daftar buron di kantor detektif Magnolia. Dan sepertinya, informasi yang sama telah masuk ke telinga bos mafia ini.

Setelah seorang anak buahnya membisikkan sesuatu, bos itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Gray, Sting, pergilah ke pelabuhan. Di sana sudah ada orang yang menunggu kalian dengan senjata yang kita mau. Ingat, seperti biasa, ambil barang itu tanpa membayar sepeser pun... " Jelasnya. Matanya memicing dan alisnya bertautan.

"Sebelum kalian kembali, kalian harus membawa 'Diamond of Hapiness' yang di lelang di kapal pesiar. Kalian harus masuk ke sana dan membawa diamond itu kepadaku... jangan sampai gagal. Senjata yang kalian dapatkan di pelabuhan, pakailah untuk berjaga-jaga." Seorang gadis manis pun maju dan menyerahkan sebuah koper pada kedua mafia muda itu.

Mafia bernama Gray dan Sting itu pun membuka koper yang baru saja diberikan kepada mereka. mereka terkejut dengan isi di dalamnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Takut kalau benda di dalam koper itu hilang.

"Pergilah sekarang!"

"B-baik!"

* * *

Di pelabuhan Magnolia.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari pada di dalam kota tadi. Tidak banyak gedung yang menghalangi jalannya angin. Dan itu agak membuat dua gadis ini kerepotan karena rambut mereka yang terus bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Aduh! Ini angin rese' amat sih!" Gerutu Lucy sambil menyingkirkan rambutnya beberapa kali. "Aish!" Ringis Natsu saat rambut Lucy yang berkibar bebas melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya yang sedang menyetir. Ya, Natsu di kursi kemudi, sementara Lucy duduk di sampingnya.

Zeref dan Mavis duduk berdua di belakang bersama beberapa tas yang berisi baju ganti dan perlengkapan mereka selama tugas.

Baju ganti? Oh, sesaat sebelum pergi tadi, Mira menyusul mereka dan mengatakan kalau pelelangan berlangsung besok. Jadi kemungkinan mereka akan menginap dalam kapal karena hari masih siang.

Mau tak mau, mereka berempat harus mampir ke rumah masing-masing dan mengemasi keperluan mereka.

"Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Zeref. Rambutnya melambai cukup cepat karena angin yang lewat begitu saja. Ya, karena mereka memakai mobil Ferrari Natsu yang gak ada atapnya. Dan, mungkin kalian gak perlu tau, tapi mobil Natsu ini berwarna merah.

Natsu melirik GPS yang terpasang di mobilnya.

"Di sini tertulis, 5 menit lagi... " Jawab Natsu. Matanya masih melirik GPS itu. Melihat jalur mana yang harus ia tempuh.

Lucy yang baru selesai membalas e-mail dari Mira mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka, dan ia segera berteriak.

"NATSU AWAS!"

Spontan Natsu melihat ke depan dan langsung banting stir ke kiri. Ya, hampir saja ia menyerempet nenek-nenek yang sedang menyebrang di sisi kanan.

Akibat bantingan stir mendadak tadi, Mavis yang lagi duduk santai-santai langsung terhempas ke kiri dan menabrak Zeref yang sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Mavis duduk di sebelah kanan, belakang Natsu.

"Ukh..." Ringis Mavis.

"Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Zeref sambil membantu Mavis bangun. Wajah Mavis sedikit merona ketika ia menyadari dirinya ada di dalam pelukan Zeref. Ya, walaupun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sih.

"Hampir aja... " Gumam Natsu lega sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Bego lu! Kalo tadi itu nenek ketabrak gimana!?" Protes Lucy dengan bahasa gahol.

"Gak tau! Orang tadi lagi liatin GPS!" Balas Natsu tak kalah sewot.

"Kalau nyetir itu lihat ke depan! Bukannya liatin GPS!" Natsu terdiam. Dia tidak punya kalimat untuk membela dirinya lagi. 'Apa aku lihat GPS nya kelamaan ya?' Pikir Natsu. Ya, sekitar 15 detik, Natsu.

* * *

Natsu keluar dari mobilnya dan menekan tombol kunci. Lampu mobil pun berkedip tanda kalau pintunya sudah terkunci. Dengan begini, Natsu bisa tenang karena tidak ada yang akan mengambil mobilnya.

"Natsu, kenapa kau parkir di situ?" Tanya Zeref. Natsu menengok ke arah Zeref dengan wajah heran. Sepertinya dia memang tidak mengerti maksud Zeref. "Bukankah kalau mau masuk kapal pesiar kita harus memasukkan mobil kita ke dalam kapal?" Tanya Zeref lagi.

Natsu masang tampang 'oh' lalu dia menjawab, "Kita kan bukannya mau nyebrang ke pulau sebelah... " Katanya dengan wajah 'Ah, kau ini gimana sih..'

Zeref juga memasang wajah 'Ah, kau ini gimana sih...' "Kita kan akan berada dalam kapal selama beberapa hari, kau tidak takut mobil mu hilang kalau di parkir di pelabuhan seperti ini?"

Natsu masang muka innocent. "Benar juga... " Natsu pun berlari menuju mobilnya dan menyalakannya lagi. "Kalian tunggu aku ya! Aku mau masukkin mobil ke dalam kapal dulu!" Dan dia pun pergi.

"Emang dasar orang bego... kalo bego juga jangan perfect juga kali... tujuan kita kan masuk ke dalam kapal, kalo dia udah masuk ke dalam kapal, bukannya harusnya dia yang nunggu kita? Kenapa malah kita nungguin dia? Emang dia mau keluar lagi apa?" Kata Lucy sambil face palm.

Di sisi lain

3 orang pria sedang melakukan transaksi gelap di tempat yang agak memojok. Orang tidak akan peduli dengan transaksi apa yang mereka lakukan karena transaksi seperti itu sering di lakukan di pelabuhan. Kecuali kalau mereka tau berang apa yang sedang mereka tukar.

"Kau bawa barangnya?" Tanya Gray sambil sedikit menurunkan bagian depan topi Fedoranya. Hitung-hitung supaya orang itu tidak terlalu ingat dengan wajahnya. Di sampingnya, Sting sedang membelakangi mereka sambil berjaga-jaga.

"Mana uangnya... ?" Tanya pria lain yang juga memakai tuxedo. Gray membuka koper uang yang diberikan padanya tadi. Puluhan gepok uang tersusun rapi di situ. Pria itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah koper dengan model yang sama. Kemudian ia membuka isinya dan memperlihatkan 2 buah senjata laras pendek beserta amunisinya. Gray pun menurup kopernya, begitu pun dengan pria itu.

Tangan mereka saling terulur untuk bertukar koper. Tapi sayang, saat pria itu menguluran tangannya untuk mengambil koper berisi uang itu, Sting yang dari tadi diam langsung berbalik dan menembakkan jarum bius ke paha pria itu.

Pria itu terjatuh dengan mata membulat. "Sial... kalian!" Kakinya terasa lemas. Pria itu pun bertumpu pada sisi peti kemas di sampingnya. Sementara Gray dan Sting langsung kabur dengan 2 koper di tangan mereka. Ya, koper berisi uang dan senjata.

Pria itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Lama kelamaan, kakinya terasa lemas dan ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakinya akibat suntikan bius tadi. Untunglah ia sudah sampai di tempat yang agak ramai. Setidaknya, ia berharap ada orang lain yang menolongnya.

"Eh?" Lucy menengok ke arah pria itu. ia langsung berlari begitu melihat pria itu terjatuh.

"Tuan!? Ada apa!?" Tanya Lucy sambil berlutut. Ia menopang pria yang kelelahan itu. "Baru saja, ada mafia yang melakukan transaksi denganku, dan... mereka menusukkan jarum bius sebelum kabur... ukh... " Ringis pria itu.

Lucy langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi butiran kapsul kecil. "Jarum bius bukan saja bisa membuat anda lumpuh, tapi juga bisa membuat anda mengantuk dan tak sadarkan diri, minumlah obat penawar ini. Sangat berbahaya jika anda tak sadarkan diri di tempat ramai seperti ini... " Pria itu pun langsung meneguk kapsul itu tanpa air.

Bisa jadi kan mafia itu juga masuk ke dalam kapal dan mengikuti pelelangan itu? Ya, memang banyak mafia yang ikut pelelangan, makanya mereka ditugaskan untuk berjaga di sana saat pelelangan berlangsung.

Setelah memastikan pria itu sudah baikan, Lucy pun berdiri dan pamit pada pria itu. kemudian ia segera menyusul Mavis dan Zeref yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" Ujar Lucy.

Rombongan orang dengan gaun mewah dan tuxedo mahal pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal pesiar besar itu. tak berselang lama, kapal pun berlayar.

Tersangka lain akan muncul di dalamya.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

Selesai juga... ya, kira-kira ini multichap lah... #Iyalah! Orang TBC! Tolol!

Oke, siapakah tersangka lain yang ada di dalam kapal? Tersangka? Tunggu, memangnya mau terjadi apa di dalam sana? Pembunuhan kah? Hah? Apalagi ada 2 orang mafia yang terlibat di dalamnya dengan senjata! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?!

Oh ya, karakter baru yang akan saya pakai dalam fic saya (selama saya nulis fic belom pernah/jarang make mereka) adalah, Sting, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, dan Jenny, kurang lebih :3

**Continue or Delete?**

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
